Black Crescent
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Black evil comes back to hunt him and now it's up to the girls to save him before the darkness takes his heart agian
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys it's me again remember all credit for MLP goes to Hasbro.**

Ch. 1 - The Darkness Returns

It was another beautiful, sunny fall day, but Black Crescent wouldn't know because he was sleeping. After he became good, he'd been helping Princess Luna in the dream realm to keep ponies from having nightmares.

While he was sleeping, he was having a dream about being in the forest with his friends, simply enjoying the beauty, peace, and the sounds of his friends having a good time, but soon, black clouds covered the sky. "What's going on?" He sounded confused. Soon, the images of his friends disappeared. "NO!" he yelled. A black mist started to form in front of him.

"You cannot escape your destiny," said the dark mass with a low, dark male voice.

Black Crescent woke up, seeing that it was midday, noting the ponies going about their own business. Black Crescent got out of bed. Walking around was easy because his room was small just a desk, bed, and window. It was connected to the bathroom, so Black Crescent went towards it to freshen up. _That was an odd dream I had. Oh, well. I doesn't matter,_ he thought. He walked off towards the kitchen.

"Evening, Twilight," he said.

"Hi, Black. Did you sleep well?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Of course, you stupid mortal," he said in a dark tone. Twilight looked at him in shock at what he'd said. "Twilight, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me," he said. He started to run as far away as he could. _Why did I say that? Is it possible that what was in my dream was Shadow Nightmare? There's only one way that I can make sure that my dark self does not return to break the peace that my creators have with the ponies,_ he thought.

So, he went in deep into the Everfree forest. It was dark. The trees were covered in vines and no sun could get in. He found a stone door with a very old latch. The door was covered in vines and webs from years of never being used. Black knew about this door because he lived a long life, so he said the words to open the door. "Open the door so that I can pass to the world of dreams where they are real, so open, doorway of the realms," he said. The door opened slowly. Black walked forwards into the darkness. "All right, then. Let's do this," he said.

Twilight was looking around, trying to find Black to see what was happing to him. She went to Sugarcube Corner. The bakery was easy to find. It looked like it was made out of candy. She went in where she saw her friends. They were just eating cupcakes and having tea.

"Have... Have you girls... seen Black...?" she asked, breathing hard after running around.

"No," they said in unison.

"What's going on, sugar cube?" asked Applejack.

"I'm not sure, but I think something is going on with Black. He was not himself this evening and I'm worried that something bad happened to him," she said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry so much, Twi. He can take care of himself. He's not a colt any more," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. I guess that, when he gets back, we could talk about it," said Twilight.

Luna was walking in the dream realm which looked like a ruined castle and a night sky and doorways of cute marks to dreams. _I wonder where Black Crescent is. He's never late,_ she thought. After helping ponies with their nightmares, she saw something, unable to believe her eyes. She saw Black fighting a black, misty figure, but every time he blasted it, the mist reformed and kept knocking him down.

Twilight and friends were having a huge pancake breakfast in Twilight's castle when a blue light appeared. Everypony covered their eyes form the bright light. They saw Princess Luna standing where the light had once been.

"Twilight and friends, Black is in trouble and needs your help," Luna spoke, sounding scared.

"What's wrong with Black?" asked Twilight with a worried tone.

"He used a doorway that makes dreams real, and now he's fighting a dark figure," said Luna.

"Lead the way, Princess. We've got to do something to help him," they said with determination.

 **Thanks to my friend, I'm learning how to make my stuff better, so this one won't be the only story that I will be improving my level of detail in, so from here on out, you guys, we'll see a better version of me, and also, if you'd like, go and check out her stuff. Her name is EagleTsubasa. Until next time, review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro.**

Ch. 2 - In the Past: Part 1

The girls and Luna walked in the Everfree Forest, going deeper into the darkness.

"Luna, how do you know about this door?" asked Twilight.

"800 years before I became Nightmare Moon, I found the door by accident. It was covered by webs and vines and, when I cleaned it off, I saw these weird symbols around it. I knew some of the old language and started to say it. The door opened and I walked in. I then entered dream. As much I enjoyed it, I knew that my sister would be worried, so I went back and the door closed behind me," said Luna.

They arrived at the door, seeing the broken webs and vines.

"I'll use a spell to get us to his dream. Then, we'll just have to hope that we get to him and not get stuck in the dream," said Luna. She then said the words to open the door. It opened. The girls and Luna walked into the dark opening.

With Luna's magic, they arrived at Black Crescent's door which had his cutie mark on it. When they went in, they where blinded by a bright light. When their vision cleared, they saw that under them was a small cottage-filled village. All of the cottages were made of oak and the roofs were made of straw. They started to fly towards one the cottages and entered it. The walls were covered in wood-framed paintings of nighttime scenes, some with just the stars and the moon, and others painting of landscapes which made the art even more beautiful. They were hung on the paintless wooden walls. There were wooden stairs that probably led to the bedroom. At the bottom, there was a yellow chair, a blue playpen, and a stone fireplace at the center of the wall.

"So, now, how do we find Black?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like we're now in his dream. We just have to wait to see his real self," said Luna.

A black unicorn mare with a black mane and blue highlights stepped through the wooden door of the room. She had a cutie mark that looked like a paint brush that was painting a star . She was carrying a baby with her white magic. "All right, my little one. Time to take a nap," she said in a motherly tone. She placed the baby in the playpen.

Pinky Pie looked at the baby. "Ahh. Look how cute Black was when he was just a baby," said Pinky Pie.

The girls came to look as well, seeing a small Black with tiny bat wings and a small horn. He was sleeping peacefully. There was a knock at the door.

"Coming," the unicorn said, opening the door. "Oh. Hello, Mayor Sliver," she said. Standing at her door was a grey earth stallion with a sliver mane and tail and a cutie mark in the shape of a silver key.

"Hello, Star Art. I came here because I heard rumors about your child and I came to see if they were true," said Mayor Sliver.

"Oh. All right. Please come in," said Star Art. She let him in. He walked towards the child.

"Looks like we're in his past, but how does he know that all of this happened?" asked Twilight.

"Sometimes, even when we're young, that does not mean that we don't know what is going on around us," said Luna.

"So, the rumors are true. He's a monster. Star, I hate to ask this of you, but abandon this thing and stay alive with your own kind," said Mayor Silver.

"How dare you think I would do that to my own child?! He's not a monster! He's my son, Black Crescent! My talent might be art, but I know a few spells that can hurt you or anypony else who tries to harm him!" said Star Art with anger in her voice. "Now, get out of my home!" she yelled.

"Very well. What happens next is your own fault," said Mayor Silver as he walked out of Star's home.

 **Stay tuned for part two. This will get sad and dark. Until next time, review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro.**

Ch. 3 - In the Past: Part 2

Once the mayor left, Black started to cry. Star walked over to her child. **"** Hush, now... Mommy's here..." she said in a calming voice, rocking her child in her magic. Once he stopped crying, she put him back in the playpen. "Well, it's getting close to lunch. Time to get cooking, then," she said. She walked upstairs.

The girls fade away and soon found themselves outside. "What the hay? Why are we outside?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh! Oh! I know! The ponies dreamed of what happened, then he saw them because, like Luna, he's able to see the dreams of other ponies," said Pinkie Pie while bouncing around as the others just looked at her with open mouths.

"Well, I guess that makes sense in a Pinkie Pie way," said Twilight. The mayor was just 10 feet away from Star's home.

"Captain Steelgate," said Mayor Silver. A yellow pegasus came forward wearing black armor, a bow on his back and a quiver by his side. He had an orange mane and tail and on his flank was a cutie mark of a metal gate.

"At your service, Mayor Silver," he said with a bow.

"Burn the house down," said Mayor Silver.

"But, sir, aren't there innocent ponies in there?" asked Captain Steelgate.

"No, just a monster and a trader, and if you don't do as I say, you'll face the consequences—death," said Mayor Silver.

"I understand sir." Looking down and with lowered ears, he pulled out an arrow with a cloth on it and a match. He struck the match and lit the cloth with fire. Letting the arrow fly, he reached for another until he had hit various spots all over the house with burning arrows.

"What in tarnation?! We've got to do something!" said Applejack.

"We can't do anything. This is just a memory. All we can do is watch," said Luna. There bodies started to fade again and they where back inside **.** All they could see were the flames and the smoke. They heard running hoofsteps on the stairs.

 _"_ Damn that stallion...! It's too hard to use my magic with all this smoke... It's hard to breathe and focus on a spell **.**.. I'm sorry, Black, that I couldn't show you the beauty of this world..." said Star. All the girls could see was darkness and hear the screams as the mare was burnt to death. When the darkness cleared, the girls looked on in horror at the burnt remains of the cottage and a burnt corpse of a pony.

"This is terrible... How could anypony do this...?" said Fluttershy with sadness in her voice. Black could be heard crying as the mayor walked over to the corpse.

"Dame... This thing's still alive... Captain Steelgate, throw this monster in a cell. I should die without somepony to take care of it," he said

"As you wish, sir," said Captain Steelgate, picking up the colt and flying through the clear, sunny sky. He flew northeast, over the other cottages, towards a cottage-like building. It had barred windows and a sign that said 'Jail'. He landed, went in and trotted towards one of the prison cells, putting the young colt down on the dirt before closing the cell behind him.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 4 - In the Past: Part 3

The next morning, it was a cloudy day. The mayor came to the jail and moved the colt to a private room. It had stone walls, a metal window and one wooden bed. Only he and his captain knew about it.

"Orders are simple. Nopony can help this thing. That means you, too. Let's hope that it dies soon," Mayor Sliver told Steelgate.

"Understood, sir," Steelgate responded like a warrior. He closed and locked the door. When night came around, he went back in with a bottle of milk. He walked towards the colt. "Hey, there, little one. You're hungry, aren't you?" he said with a small smile as he fed the colt.

"It look like not all of them were brutes. There were some kind-hearted ponies at the time, too," said Rarity. Days passed by and Steelgate took care of the colt without anypony knowing that he was breaking orders, but one day, as he fed the colt, the mayor walked in.

"So, this is the reason why that thing is still alive after three months. You broke my orders. Do you have any last words before you die for treason?" asked Mayor Sliver.

"Yes. You say that he a monster, but the true monster is the stallion in front of me," spoke Steelgate, looking at the mayor with anger. Steelgate flew towards his blade that was leaning on the stone wall, but the mayor was already there and grabbed the blade. Steelgate could not stop in time. He had been stabbed in the chest by his own blade. The mayor pulled the sword out of the captain's chest.

"You had a good future. May the gods bring you peace in the afterlife,"Mayor Sliver spooked. He took the blade and cut off the head of the old captain. The body of Steelgate fell to the ground, leaving a blood puddle The head landed near the body. "Clean this mess up and bury the body." Mayor Sliver spoke load enough for the guards that were posted at the front of the door to hear him.

"Yes, sir," responded the ponies behind him. The girls simply cried as they watched this horror show. The two ponies were Earth ponies—one was pink with a blue mane and the other was blue with a pink mane. Both of their cutie marks were whips, but there were slight differences. The pink one had a black whip and the blue one had a red whip. They walked through the open door and picked up the body.

Once the body was removed, the mayor stepped over the blood and stood over the colt.

"To make sure that you wont be a problem again, I need to end your life now," spoked Mayor Sliver. He took the sword and swung it at the colt, but the sword broke. "No... This could not be... Guard! Bring me a summoning scroll!" he yelled.

"Right away, sir," the ponies responded. It took 2 hours for a gray Earth pony to walk into the room and give him an old scroll that looked as if it was thousands of years old.

"Leave me. I need to be alone to talk with this god," Mayor Sliver spooked.

"Yes, sir," the ponies responded. They closed the wooden door. Once the door was closed, he opened the scroll and placed it on the ground.

"Come forth, the god that gives wishes to those who cry for happiness. I summon you, Shadow Change, god of wishes!" A bright orb floated over the scroll and started to take the form of a pony. Once the light disappeared, an Alicorn stallion with a white and black body, a white mane and a black tail, one with white and the other black, stood before the mayor. His eyes were the same—one white and the other black—and his cutie mark was a star on top of an hourglass.

"Why have you summoned me, Mayor Sliver?" asked Shadow Change.

"Did you make this creature?" asked Mayor Sliver

"Yes. I granted Star Art a wish. I gave her a choice—to have her lover come back to her or to have a child of her own," said Shadow Change.

"Since you made this thing, does that mean that he's a god?" asked Mayor Sliver

"No. He is mortal and can die, but since he's new to the world, even I don't know what he is capable of. Here's a warning for you, mortal. If you keep on treating him like a monster, he will become like you say he is," spoke Shadow Change. Soon, his body changed back into a bright orb and faded into the scroll.

"Fine, then. I will find away to kill you, monster. Letting you live is out the question. After all, this world is for our kind, not a monster like you," he spoke softly with hint of fear in his voice. Looking at the child with anger in his eyes, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 5 - In the Past: Part 4

Black Crescent was 5 years old, now. His body was covered in dirt from never being washed and his bones could be seen due to never eating. The door opened and the mayor and one of the guard ponies came in. The guard pony was the pink Earth pony with a blue mane and a cutie mark of a black whip.

"So, it's still alive. Pink Stingray, carry the monster and follow me," Mayor Silver spoke confidence in his voice with a low, leader-like tone.

"Yes, sir," Pink Stingray responded . He picked up the young colt and flew the mayor towards the gallows which where in the center of town. The tall, imposing wooden structure of the gallows towered over the ponies beneath it, the creaking edifice standing as a mere silhouette against the backdrop of a blazing sun, casting its shadow of fear over them, demanding absolute obedience from the ponies whose lives it held in the twisted coils of its hangpony's noose. The ponies beneath watched on, shuddering in fear and repulsion as the rough rope swung in the wind, its end anchored to a 20 foot long wooden beam-the only thing that prevented the dreaded instrument of death from blowing away altogether.

"Attention! We are here today to hang this monster. The great gods King Nova, the god of the sun, and Queen Galaxia, the goddess of the night, couldn't stop this creature from coming to this world, and there's no doubt that, if it was to live, this thing would harm us, so now it's up to us to send it to Tartarus," Mayor Silver spoke with a calm happiness in his voice.

The mayor put the noose around the colt's neck. Black Crescent stood there in tears and, with a pull of the leaver, the floor opened up, dropping the colt. All of the ponies looked on in shock as they saw this.

 _Somepony help me…_ The girls could hear a small voice asking for help. They looked around. They were in the crowd of ponies, trying to find out where this voice came from. _Somepony help me… It's hard to breathe…_ the same voice said. The girls now knew that the voice was Black Crescent's. His face was red from the lack of oxygen as he swung back and forth, struggling to break free. His hooves were at his neck, trying to remove the rope on his neck, crying all the while.

"It looks like, since we're in his dream, we can hear his thoughts," Luna said.

Fluttershy, with tears in her eyes, flew up into the sky and towards the young colt, but she phased right through him. She flew down to the ground and continued to cry. "Why? If this is real, then why can't we do something?" asked Fluttershy, her voice cracking with sadness. Rainbow flew towards her friend and tried to cheer her up.

"We all feel same way, Fluttershy, but like Luna said, this is his dream, not ours. Thanks to the spell, we can end up in our own dreams, and don't forget that we're here to help Black Crescent," Rainbow Dash spoke with sadness in her voice. She gave her friend a sad smile.

The girls were soon covered in light. When their eyes adjusted, they saw that they were in a forest. The trees surrounded them, the ground coated with moonflowers—small white flowers with a yellow center and pedals that made them look like a full moon. It was sunny in the forest which made it look even more beautiful. The mayor placed the now-10 year old Black Crescent on the ground.

"I tried many things to end your life for 10 years, but now you are hereby banished form Avervillage, and you can never return. If you do, all ponies are allowed to throw stones at you," Mayor Silver spoke in angrily. He then walked away from the colt. When the mayor was gone, the young Black curled up into a ball and cried.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, the underlined part was written by my friend and beta, EagleTsubasa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 6 - In the Past: Part 5

After living in the forest for 5 months, Black's body looked better from eating the berries and flowers that grew in the forest. He looked cleaner, as well, but his body did have bruise from going into town. Even as he was getting hit by rocks, he got a book about magic. It was blue, and the front cover of it had a star. The title said 'Magic for Beginners'. With his new book, he went back to the forest. When he opened the book, he could not understand the words as nopony had taught him to read, but looking at the diagrams, he soon learned how to use spells. Once he learned how to use his magic, it was easier to get food.

 _Maybe I can use illusion to hide what I am, and then maybe I can make a friend,_ he thought with joy. The girls could still hear his thoughts.

He focused on the spell. His horn start to glow black and, soon, his body started to glow, and when the spell finished, he opened his eyes. He saw a small, black pony with bug-like wings which looked like they belonged to a dragonfly. It had a unicorn horn with small holes in it and holes in its body. On its back was sapphire-colored armor-like plating that wrapped around its stomach. It had a messy green mane and tail. At first, he was confused about what this creature in front of him was and how it got there, but as it looked at him, he could see that it was more frightened and confused than he was.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid of me. It's okay. I won't hurt you," Black said in a kind and happy tone.

"Who are you? Who am I?" the pony asked in a feminine voice.

"I'm Black Crescent," he said in a kind tone. _It looks I accidently summoned this creature, and now she has amnesia,_ he thought with confusion.

"Oh. Okay, then. Who am I, Mr. Black?" she asked, looking at Black with her light green, cat-like eyes. He rubbed his chin, thinking about it. He looked at the pony.

"I don't know who you are, but how about I give you a name?" he asked her kindly.

"Sure," she said with happiness as she waited to hear what kind of name Black could think of.

"All right. How about Nightshade?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Soon, the pony hugged him. At first, he was surprised, but he slowly returned the hug, tears starting to fall.

"Thank you for my name, Mr. Black. I love it," she spoke with happiness as she let go of Black, seeing that he was crying. "What's wrong, Mr. Black?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. It's just that nopony has ever hugged me before. Hey, would you like to be friends?" he asked happily.

"Sure, Mr. Black. We can be friends," she said with joy. Over the next couple of days, they enjoyed their time, playing hide and seek and simply having fun. Soon, Nightshade tried her magic. Her horn glowed green. Green flames covered her body and she transformed into a red filly with a green mane and tail. She had no cutie mark. Both she and Black looked shocked about it.

"How did this happen, Black?" Nightshade asked with confusion.

"Well, before you came, I was trying to hide the fact that I was different, but it looks like you can easily change with your magic," Black said, still confused as he tried to piece his thoughts together.

"Okay! Cool!" she said with excitement. "Hey, I know. Why don't I go into the town and get something new to eat?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know, but if you make sure that nopony sees that you're different, you should be fine," he said worriedly.

"I know that. You already told me that, since I look different, ponies will treat me differently, but with this power, I can sneak in, right under their noses, so don't worry," she said confidently, trying to convince her friend to let her do this.

"Fine. Just be careful, please," he said worriedly.

"Thank you," she said. She gave Black a hug before walking away. _Please come back safely,_ he thought hopefully.

The sun was setting. Black was walking around, panicking. It had been hours since Nightshade had left. When she walked back, she was bleeding and there where bruises. Black ran to her. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, my spell broke and the ponies screamed and started to attack me with rocks. It hurts, but I'll be okay," she said, looking pained. Looking at his friend, anger took over and he started to walk towards the town. _This draws the line. They can do this to me, but when they do it to somepony that I know, they will answer for it,_ he thought with anger.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, thank you, Snowfrost, for your OC, Nightshade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 7 - In the Past: Part 6

The sun was setting when Black Crescent arrived at the village, anger in his eyes. When he walked into the town, a blue Pegasus who stood on the east side of town saw Black Crescent walk into the town. The Pegasus picked up a stone and threw it at Black Crescent who saw the stone and stopped it with his magic. His body started to light up, the glow as black as his magic, as he turned the rock into something else. When the spell began, all nearby stones and the one that he was holding fused together, and when the spell was over, standing next to him was a lion made from stones. Its body was gray and its mane was black.

"Rock lion, teach these ponies a lesson," Black Crescent said, hatred evident in his voice. The lion attacked and Black Crescent made more of them to help it.

 _This is my talent—creating things,_ he thought joyously. Ponies were running and screaming around the town. Black smoke soon surrounded Black Crescent's body. _I feel power coursing through me. So, their fear gives makes me stronger. With this new power, I shall take over the world and make it a place where outcasts are welcomed,_ he thought with a dark determination.

"This must be the moment when he turned evil," Luna spoke sadly.

The smoke finished covering Black Crescent's body, and when the smoke disappeared, Black Crescent had changed form. He was a tall stallion. His body was darker he and was covered in black armor. Two rock lions walked over to Black Crescent with Mayor Sliver in front of them, pushing him along. He was covered in blood from being attacked.

"The years of torture that you inflicted upon me are unforgivable. Your fear of this happening has now come true. But, on the other hoof, I learned that fear gives me more power thanks to you, so I don't know to whether to thank you or to kill you," Black Crescent said angrily.

Mayor Sliver looked on with fear as Black Crescent thought. "Mayor Sliver, I'm going to let you live, but you are banished form Avervillage, and if you return, you'll die," Black Crescent said calmly. Mayor Sliver was too scared to speak, so he nodded his head and started to run as fast as he could.

Black Crescent was enjoying the fear of the ponies when Nightshade landed in front of him, having just arrived. "Black Crescent, what have you done?" Nightshade asked, afraid and worried after seeing what had happened to her kind-hearted friend. He wouldn't do this.

"There's no need to be scared, Nightshade. The days of inequality amongst ponies has ended. No one shall suffer any longer, for I, Black Crescent, shall take over this world," Black Crescent said darkly.

He laughed as the girls became covered in the light again. When their eyes adjusted, they looked around seeing gray stones, stained glass the glass was made with white and black with images of diffident types of creatures **,** two big wooden doors, and a black throne. Behind it was a flag with Black Crescent's cutie mark, which was a black crescent moon on a white book. The wooden doors opened and Nightshade walked in.

"Nightshade, my dear friend. What brings you here?" Black Crescent asked joyously.

"You know why I'm here. I asked this many times. Stop the fear and let's try to be friends with the ponies," Nightshade said hopefully.

"Not again, Nightshade. I'll say this one more time. They will harm or kill us, given the chance, so for now, fear is our only way of knowing happiness," Black Crescent said angrily.

"But, this is not right, and it's not real peace for the lands. If they keep fearing us, we might suffer more. A real way of making peace is with the help of friends, so please stop this darkness!" Nightshade yelled sadly.

"I said 'no', Nightshade. This is the only way, and I won't take any chances. The outcasts could get hurt," Black Crescent said angrily.

"Then, if you're not going to listen to me, I'll end this darkness," Nightshade said, obviously hurt. She charged up her horn which burned with a green light. A hole opened up and started to suck Black Crescent in.

"A sealing spell. You speak of friendship, and you seal your closet friend. One day, I will come back, and the age of fear will return, Nightshade. You'll see that your heart's desire for pony friends will do you in," Black Crescent spoke, anger and sadness evident in his voice before he was sucked into the hole.

"So, he ended up on the moon after this, but where is he right now? I don't see him fighting with the shadow that you spoke of, Luna. Are we not close, yet?" Twilight asked, worried.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. We'll find him and save him," Luna said hopefully.

 **Until next time, please review or PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 8 - In the Past: Part 7

Black Crescent stood on the moon witch was white and cravens on it. _I might not be able to use my magic to free myself, but I still can use my magic,_ he thought with some anger. He used his magic to create a mirror. "With this spell, I can use this mirror to see and hear the world that I came from," he spoke calmly. Soon, the image of his stone castle appeared, and he watched the ponies and the creatures. Nightshade stood in front of the castle.

"Attention, ponies. Black Crescent is gone, and now we all can work together for a brighter future," Nightshade spoke hopefully. All of the ponies whispered to one another.

"Down with monster kind!" one pony yelled. Everypony used their strength, magic, and flight to attack the creatures. Nightshade was shocked as she saw how quickly the ponies turned against the creatures.

"Please, stop! There's no need for this violence!" Nightshade said hopefully.

"We're done taking orders from monsters! That includes you, Queen Chrysalis!" one of the guard ponies said angrily. He was a white Earth pony with a violet mane and tail, wearing black armor. His cute mark was a yellow sword on a black shield. He attacked Chrysalis with his sword. She was able to move away and started to fly away, but soon was flowed by Pegasi.

"I told her that this would happen. Now, all my creatures and the outcasts are dying, or hiding in caves and forests," Black Crescent said sadly, and with a hint of anger, as he continued to watch through the mirror.

"Wait a second. So, Nightshade was Chrysalis?" asked Rainbow Dash, shocked.

"Well, she _did_ have amnesia when Black summoned her by accident," Twilight responded, shocked after hearing about Nightshade. They watched on with Black Crescent, seeing that a Pegasus, Earth pony, and unicorn were yelling at each other.

"What?! No way! It was thanks to the Pegasi's flight that we won this war with the monsters, so it should be us who takes everything," said an orange Pegasus with yellow mane and tail; he wore black armor, and he sounded angry. His cutie mark was a bow and arrows.

"No. It was the Earth ponies' strength that won this war," said a red Earth pony with a red and black mane and tail. He was wearing the same armor. He also sounded angry. His cutie mark was a sword with a ruby in it.

"Neither of you are right. It was the unicorn's magic that won this war," said a purple unicorn with a sandy blonde mane and tail said angrily, wearing the same armor as the other two. His cutie mark was a black staff with a green orb on top of it.

Black watched as the ponies spilt up. _I can use their anger towards each other to get revenge for my creatures and thanks to my talent to creating thing with the elements it shall happen._ Black Crescent thought, determined. "Ice and snow, use the hatred that the ponies bear towards each other to freeze the lands," Black Crescent said angrily. His horn glowed black with his magic. Looking at the mirror, he saw that it had started to snow in the world below.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also this story like a alternate universe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro.**

Ch. 9 - In the Past: Part 8

Time passed by and the lands were suffering from the cold. The ponies still kept fighting and tried to find a new land to call home, but when they each met on the same land, they started to yell at each other, and the land started to freeze, forcing them into a cave where they continued to fight. Their bodies began to freeze. However, the subordinates also started to freeze, but they talked to each other, making friends with each other, and with their new friendship, a purple fire heart melted the land. With the Fire of Friendship, the ponies came together and called the land 'Equestria'.

"Damn. They stopped my creators," Black Crescent said angrily.

He watched on as the years passed on. He saw a kingdom made of black crystals where a pony named Sombra ruled, but what he saw shocked him. There were two ponies with both wings and horns. One was white with a rainbow mane and tail that flowed and a cutie mark of a sun. It also wor golden armor on its body. The other one was dark blue with dark blue mane and tail which also flowed. It wore black armor and had a cutie mark of a white crescent moon on a black spot. Black Crescent watched closely, waiting to hear what these ponies names where.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. What brings you here?" Sombra asked sarcastically.

"We're here to stop you before you cause more damage to ponykind," Celestia said, determined.

He watched as the two Princesses fought the evil king. Celestia fell and only Luna was left fighting the dark king. When he tried to take her down with his dark magic, it failed and Luna's horn glowed brightly, destroying the king. She and Celestia were teleported outside. When Celestia woke up, she saw that the crystal kingdom was gone. "Luna, what have you done?" Celestia asked worriedly.

"I did what was needed to be done," Luna said coldly. They walked back home, cheered on by the ponies. Black Crescent smashed the mirror in anger as he saw this.

"I suffered for years, and these Princesses are liked by ponies! I will create something that will make them suffer along with the ponies. I'll use the disharmony that Sombra left behind," Black Crescent said angrily, full of hatred. His horn glowed black. The girls were blinded by the same white light, and when their eyes adjusted, they found themselves back in Equestria, standing in a grassland where they saw Discord and a black shadow-like figure in front of him.

"Where am I? Who and what are you?" asked Discord, confused.

"It looks like the dark power that I've gained over the years formed a body that's not mine. I guess that, for now, you can call me Shadow Nightmare. I don't know who you are, but I do know that you can use your own power to turn this word upside down. Name yourself. I'm just going to be hiding in the dark and watching," said Shadow Nightmare, slightly confused.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 10 - In the Past: Part 9

Discord used his powers to wreak havoc on ponykind, and the two Princesses stepped up to stop him.

"Why do you two look so serious? Maybe a game of 'pin the tail of the pony' might cheer you two up," Discord said happily. He snapped his fingers and was Celestia immediately saw that he was holding her tail. He started to laugh. The Princesses began to levitate differently-colored crystals with their magic. A rainbow formed form the crystals and Discord quickly turned to stone.

"What is that power that they used? I must find out, or it might be a problem later," Shadow Nightmare said to himself worriedly. The girls became blinded by a light, and when their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in a stone room with two flags on the back wall. On one flag was an image of the sun, and on the other was the moon. They saw Luna on the stairs crying.

"It looks like we're back in our old home. I remember this day like it was yesterday," Luna said sadly. Shadow Nightmare walked towards the crying Princess.

"Hello, Luna," Shadow Nightmare said, his voice calm.

"Who are you?" asked Luna worriedly. Her horn glowed a dark blue, ready to fight.

"I am Shadow Nightmare, and I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here because I know what it's like to be hated by ponies, so if you'd like, I can give you the power to help ponies to see you, and not just your sister. What you say, Luna?" Shadow Nightmare asked kindly. Luna looked as though she was in deep thought.

"If you can help, then yes. I would not mind," Luna said hopefully. Shadow Nightmare's body became smoke-like and flowed into the Princess's body. Celestia walked in to see why her sister had not lowered the moon when she saw the smoke covering Luna.

"Luna, what's going on?" Celestia asked worriedly.

"It's simple, sister. I'm no longer going to be in your shadow, for the night shall last forever," Luna said, determined. Her body turned into something darker. Her mane was no long a light blue. It was a deep blue, and bluish-silver armor covered her body.

"Please stop this, Luna," Celestia said sadly.

"I'm no longer your sister. I am Nightmare Moon, and soon, I shall be the only ruler of Equestria," Nightmare Moon said, sounding determined as she attacked Celestia. As the fight went on, the two destroyed the castle. Celestia fell through the roof, and before Nightmare Moon could attack again, she used the power of the Elements of Harmony to defeat her little sister. Celestia crying was the last that the girls saw before they found themselves back on the moon where they saw their friend on the ground, bleeding.

"Black Crescent!" they yelled as they went to him.

"How you guys doing here?" Black Crescent asked, sounding pained.

"We're here to help you, of course. Don't forget that we're you friends. We're here to help," Twilight said sadly.

"Yeah. I guess so. I'm sorry. I thought that I could handle it on my own," Black Crescent said sadly.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 11 - Ending the Nightmare, and Regaining a Friend

The girls helped Black Crescent to get back up.

"They say that they're your friends, but it is a lie. When the time comes, they will betray you like Nightshade," Shadow Nightmare said, his tone confident.

"No, Shadow Nightmare. They won't. As for Nightshade, she spoke the truth, but I was surrounded by so much darkness that I couldn't listen to her, but with my friends here, this is the end of you, Shadow Nightmare," Black Crescent responded, determined. The magic of Black Crescent and the girls charged up. The rainbow was covered with the black aura of Luna and Black Crescent's magic before hitting Shadow Nightmare.

"One day, you'll need my power again, Black Crescent, for your destiny is to rule over this world with fear," Shadow Nightmare said confidently, laughing evilly as it was destroyed by the rainbow.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about not asking for your help," Black Crescent said sadly.

"No worries, Black, but next time, if something like this happens, don't forget that we're here," Twilight said amicably.

"Yeah. How about we about we go home?" Black Crescent asked cheerfully.

"Yes, and when we do, I can throw the most awesome party ever!" Pinkie Pie said in her usual cheerful tone. They laughed, and the door that the girls flew into came out of the moon's white surface. It opened, and the girls, alongside Black, left, and found themselves back in the Everfree Forest.

"You guys can go ahead. There's something that I've got to do. I'll be back with somepony else to join in the party," Black Crescent said hopefully.

"Who is it that you're going to talk to?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Just an old friend. There's no need to worry. If it was something bad, I would ask you to come with me," Black Crescent said happily. He flew up into the evening sky, eventually landing in a deserted land. It look as though no life forms could live on it. He looked around and saw a cave. Walking into the dark cave which was dimly lit by crystals, he heard buzzing wings.

A changeling landed in front of Black Crescent. Even though it was hard to see in the darkness, Black Crescent could see that the changeling was small and black with holes in its body. It had light green armor around its stomach and its eyes were blank and blue. It was holding a spear near Black Crescent. "Hold it right there, pony," said the changeling, its voice monotone, reminding Black Crescent of a disciplined soldier.

"I'm Black Crescent. I have come to talk with the Queen," Black Crescent said in a calm tone.

"Oh. Right this way, Mr. Black Crescent," the changeling said, its tone sounding more amicable. Black Crescent followed the changeling through the dark cave, and in around 5 minutes, they arrived a big cavern. It was filled with changelings, and it was brighter than the rest of the cave.

"Hello, Queen Chrysalis. It's been a long time," Black Crescent said happily.

"Hi, Black Crescent. What brings you here?" Chrysalis asked, her tone one of displeasure.

"I have come to talk, and to say that I'm sorry, Chrysalis, for what happened long ago. I was in a dark place. Can we start over and be friends?" Black Crescent asked hopefully.

Chrysalis stood up and walked towards Black Crescent. She hit him on the head. "I'll be glad to be your friend, Black Crescent, but if we're to be friends, I'll go by Nightshade, not Chrysalis," she said happily, giggling a bit.

"Thank you, Nightshade. So, care to come with me to a party?" Black Crescent asked happily.

"Sure? Why not? It'll be fun," Nightshade said cheerfully, so they went off to Ponyville, and he and Nightshade joined in the fun, both glad to be friends again.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
